Medieval Draco
by NeoMalfoy
Summary: At trip to Toronto Canada has Harry All confused


Title: Medieval Draco  
Author: NeoMalfoy  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy,   
Spoilers: No Harry Potter spoilers but lots for the show Medieval Times  
Disclaimer: Not Mine wish they where but then they wouldn't have been published.  
The boys are JK Rowling's and distributed in book form by Raincoast Bloomsbury in Canada and others worldwide. The movie belongs to Warner Bros. I don't make a Cent. Just like to have them as my slaves willing to do anything I wish... Don' worry I'll Put them back nice and clean.  
If you are under the legal age to read or are easily offended by M/M Slash fiction then Piss Off! Yeh've been warned!  
Feedback: OH YEAH! Send comments, questions and HOWLERS to Harry_Potters_Boi@yahoo.ca  
  
  
"What are you two doing dragging me half way across the fucking world????" Cried Harry Potter.  
  
They had just arrived in Toronto, Canada and needless to say that Harry was not just confused but getting pissed at his two companions.  
  
"Just taking you to a show that's all..." replied Hermione grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the nearest transit station.  
  
"Yeah, read about it in Witches Weekly it says that it's a popular Muggle show among the local wizards and witches." Added the red headed Ron Weasley, trying to keep up while dodging between well dressed Muggles on the crowded street they were on, the sign at the lights said they were standing at the corner of Young and Front Streets. They quickly headed down the staircase that was marked TTC Subway which. Apparently is what Canadian Muggles called their underground. They went to the nearest fare booth and Hermione having quickly studied Canadian Muggle currency and other stuff that may come in handy did the talking. As per the plan...  
  
"What's the fare price?" she asked.  
  
"Two, twenty five."   
  
She then tossed in the Muggle currency that they had gotten at the Gringgotts Muggle currency exchange. Then the three of them walked thought the turnstile Harry had given up struggling and had decided to cooperate as he was along for the ride no matter if he struggled or not. They then found that to get to their destination it was not the underground that they needed to take but the streetcar specifically the route 509 to exhibition. After heading in the direction for the streetcar they stood there on the platform with a few others who were glancing at them as they talked.  
  
The red streetcar pulled into the station and most of the passengers on the platform climbed on it Hermione, Ron and Harry were last to board Hermione turned to the driver and asked, "Where do we get off for... Medieval Times?"  
  
"End of the line Miss at Exhibition place." Replied the driver.  
  
She thanked the driver and sat beside Harry. "So what is this show called that you've abducted me to see?" asked Harry.  
  
"Medieval Times it's a reenactment of a Muggle jousting tournament and feast form the days of castles and kings," replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh... well that doesn't sound so bad then," thought Harry.  
  
"Doesn't sound to bad... Harry they're going to have a horse riding demonstration! You know dressage, and some of the different moves that have inspired some of the master chess moves throughout the ages!" exclaimed Ron ever the Chess player.  
  
"Exhibition Place," Called the streetcar driver.  
  
The three friends got off the car and then followed the directions on how to get to the building that Hermione had quickly gotten off the driver. After about ten minutes of walking around the Canadian National Exhibition grounds and looking at some of the closed buildings and attractions they noticed the large sphere that lay across the grounds on a small island that sat maybe a hundred feet from the shore of Lake Ontario.  
  
"Whoa... What's that?" gapped Ron.  
  
"That is... The..." started Hermione looking at a tourism brochure she had brought with her, "The Ontario Place Cinesphere... They play Muggle movies on something called the IMAX Screen... Don't ask I don't know, Ron."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask anything, but now that you mention it..." Moaned Ron.  
  
"Look We're hear," Interjected Harry trying to avoid a fight between his two best friends.  
  
"So we are. Shall we go in?" Asked Hermione with a slight roll of her eyes knowing full well Harry's tactics.  
  
"What time does the show start anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"At four thirty," replied Ron who had been entrusted with the reservation conformation sheet.  
  
"It's four o'clock now." Said Harry looking at his watch.  
  
"The doors should be open then it says that they open an hour before show time... Smell that..." Ron said looking at the tickets again then at the last comet his nose shot right into the air.  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Hermione. "That almost smells better the Hogwarts house-elves cooking!"  
  
For once Harry, Ron and Hermione were in complete agreement. The entered the large inner double doors to the ticket booths and were greeted by a young woman dressed in a royal blue dress, "Greetings welcome to His Royal Hiness King Alfonso's Castle... Name Please?"   
  
"Granger Party of Three," said Hermione.   
  
The young woman checked her list and then replied, "Ah, yes please follow me," she led them back to a large podium and whispered something to the other blue clad girl behind it. Then were handed three small laminated cards that were colored red and yellow. "You'll be cheering for the Red and Yellow knight. Just head to your left to enter."  
  
They thanked they girls and headed to where a beige clad young Asian guy was standing handing out crowns showing him their cards he prepared three red/yellow crowns and placed them on each head.   
The another beige clad guy draped robes about them and lead them one by one for a picture with King Alfonso. Afterwards their robes were once again removed and they entered the main hall of the "Castle"  
  
They were in the middle of looking at the Adalusion horses when they where interrupted by the sounding of the trumpets which meant they assumed the show was about to begin turning towards the balcony they saw a young man standing there in clothes that could only have been that of one of the actors in the show.  
  
"my lords and ladies," He called addressing the audience. "You are bid welcome the Castle of King Alfonse. Before you proceed further I must ask of you are you ready to experience a feast and tournament... the likes of which you have NEVER seen before!?"  
  
The crowd gave a not-to-enthusiastic cheer...  
  
"I do believe mine ears have deceived me Sire," He said now addressing the king. "But I believe that thy guests seem rather not enthused towards your feast... Shall I once again make enquiry as to they ready?"  
  
King Afonse gave a slight nod in the Affirmative.  
  
"Then I shall ask thee again," again to the audience." Are you ready to experience a feast and tournament... The likes, which you have NEVER seen BEFORE?"  
  
This time the audience including Harry, Ron and Hermione let out an ear splitting roar.  
  
"Looks like there's hope," commented the longhaired blond to the king. "Then if thou art  
prepared I shall call upon those cheering on the yellow Knight to proceed past the   
gifts stand and though the double doors to the stadium."  
  
He then called out the rest of the audience by the knight they were cheering on . After everyone had taken their seats the show began with a spectacular horse exhibition and then the games began. During the feast was set out by the Waifs and Wenches. Roast chicken, ribs soup, baked potato everyone had to use their fingers to eat no cutlery was provided.   
  
The show had proceeded into a demonstration of sport first up several rings dropped suspended form the ceiling and each of the knights took turns collecting these ring the knight that collected the most rings won. That happened to be the red knight. Then up they suspended a rather small ring from a pole each knight ran at it once with their joust and tried to capture it. Only two of the knights were successful the red and the gold and red knight. The it was a javelin type event the knights rode their horse at a target with a javelin and tried to hit the bull's-eye.   
  
Then the demonstration was over the knights were sent to prepare for a joust demonstration, when an old wizard "apperated" telling of the rise of the son of Alfonse's nemesis... and a call for tournament royal.  
  
"Tournament Royal, between your chosen champions." Said the wizards.  
  
The king agreed and calling forth his knights he announced the Tournament Royal.  
  
" But Sire tournament Royal... A tournament to the death?" asked the man who had welcomed them and emceed the demonstration.  
  
The knights prepared for the tournament and fought. First each jousted to gain the upper hand and then a fight with medieval weaponry... All feel at the hands of the yellow and red knight though they each put up the best fight they could...  
  
At the end the son of the dark king arrived to duel the champion... a fierce battle ensued both were badly injured but in the end the dark knight feel and was captured...  
  
"What say you, my guests... shall I spare this wretched souls life" the crowed booed and hissed at the kings suggestion. "Then this piece of worm meat shall die at dawn!"  
  
A great applause ensued...  
  
"Now yellow and red knight I award you the prize... Choose your Queen of Love..." called the king to the victor.  
  
The night rode over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and leaping from his horse he leaned over and reach a hand towards... Harry...  
  
Looking confused Harry was pushed in to the knight and the audience gasped... removing his helmet the knight was reveled to be...  
  
"Draco?" gasped Harry. "He then looked at Ron and Hermione who smirked at him, "You knew!"  
  
They nodded.   
  
"I Choose to make my Queen my Love..." called out the blond. "Harry James Potter will thou take my hand in holiest of matrimony?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry. The audience erupted looking out over the room Harry saw tat most of they audience contained familiar faces... everyone from Hogwarts was there so were the Grangers and the Weasleys!  
  
"What say you Sire?" Draco said addressing the king.  
  
"I say... Harry Potter do you take Draco Malfoy to be you're partner for life though good and bad till you depart this mortal coil and beyond?" Asked the king.  
  
"I do," cried Harry beginning to weep.  
  
"Then you Sir Draco of Malfoy take Harry to be your partner for life though good and bad till you depart this mortal coil and beyond?"  
  
"Oh do I ever."   
  
"Then by the power given to me by the Ministry of Magic..." at this Harry looked up and saw that the king had removed his crown and wig revealing himself to be none other then Albus...  
  
"Dumbledore??" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry," Said Dumbledore smiling. "Did you think that I'd let just anyone perform this ceremony? Now as I was saying I now give you the union of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy you may now kiss your knight!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
If the audience was loud before they were practically riotous with joy now.  
  
  
Later that evening Harry cornered his two best friends, "I hate you two..." he said smiling. "One of these days you'll get yours..."  
  
"Oh you love us!" exclaimed Hermione. "now go your honeymoon is starting...."  
  
As e ran to Draco he called over his shoulder, "I'd didn't say it was going to be a bad thing no did I!" and as an after thought he threw in, "Thanks, I love you guys!" 


End file.
